


One More Clue

by chakochick



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chak talking dirty, F/M, post Endgame, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick
Summary: This little ficlet is for my lovely dimple sister for her birthday. She requested 1. Post Endgame 2. A scavenger hunt and 3. Chakotay talking dirty. I hope I have adequately delivered on all three requirements. Happy belated birthday sis. XOXO
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	One More Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trekflower (TrekFlower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/gifts).



Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat down at her desk, letting out a long sigh. She wasn’t tired, per se, but frustrated, and a bit melancholy.

Today marked the one year anniversary of Voyager’s return to Earth, and Kathryn had been looking forward to celebrating with her friends and family. One person, however, would be absent from the festivities that Starfleet was planning, and it made Kathryn less than enthused about attending the banquet tonight.

Chakotay, Voyager’s new Captain, had been given a deep space assignment nearly three weeks ago, and from the mediocre information Kathryn could glean, it would be at least two or three more weeks before he came back.

Though they hadn’t _exactly_ outed themselves as an official couple, there probably wasn’t a member of Starfleet and _certainly_ not a member of Voyager’s inaugural crew that doubted the feelings that the former command team had for one another. They had been nearly inseparable since Voyager’s return to the Alpha quadrant, and though they both knew what life was like in Starfleet, it only made their time together that much more precious. After seven years of waiting to be together, they didn’t take a single moment for granted.

But every time Chakotay was given an assignment that took him away, Kathryn inwardly cursed her promotion to Admiral. A Starfleet Captain got to travel through space, seeking out new worlds and new civilizations; adventure around every corner. A Starfleet Admiral got to attend board meetings and read reports and study the logs of other people’s adventures. She was honored at the promotion, to be sure...but it had been bittersweet over the last year to watch what had been her family for the better part of a decade start to dissolve; promotions and reassignments and people moving away. 

So now, though she was eager to celebrate the anniversary of Voyager’s return, she was not looking forward to celebrating without Chakotay. With another sigh, she tried to focus on the pile of padds on her desk. Several minutes later, however, her concentration was interrupted when her secretary commed her. “Admiral, I have another flower delivery for you.”

Kathryn shook her head; she’d received so many flower deliveries over the last few days that every surface in her office was nearly covered with vases and pots. “Alright, go ahead and bring it in.” _Though I hope this is the last_ , she thought to herself, clearing a small spot on the middle of her desk. Seconds later, her office door opened and her assistant, Sophia, entered with a large vase of two dozen pink peace roses. Kathryn’s breath caught in her throat and emotion burned in her eyes at the sight.

Without even looking for a card, she knew who they were from. No one else ever… _ever_ gave her peace roses. Unable to form words, she nodded her thanks and took the vase, smelling the light fragrance of the flowers before the soft petals even reached her nose. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, remembering the very first rose he’d given her, so many years ago.

Wiping a tear from her eye once she was alone in her office again, she pulled the card from its holder and opened it.

_Kathryn, I’m sorry I won’t be at the banquet tonight, but you will go, and you will have a wonderful time. I’ll be home soon. I love you._

It was a simple message, but the message was clear. Chakotay had known his mission might go longer than expected, and he knew she wouldn’t want to go to the celebration without him. But he wanted her to go, and of course she would. 

Smiling at his sweetness, she stood up to lean into the flowers again, taking in their gentle scent. It was then that she noticed, in the middle of the bouquet, a small yellow flower. It was a Talaxian Tulip, and a flower that had only started growing at the Presidio since Voyager’s return. Kes had cultivated them on Voyager in the airponics bay, and Starfleet had eagerly added them to the flower garden on campus. Her curiosity was piqued, knowing that the tulips didn’t last but an hour or so once cut, this one must have been added to the bouquet _very_ recently. Without thinking she took the flower and left her office, barely hearing Sophia ask her where she was going and when she would be back.

Being a Friday afternoon, and a National holiday, the campus was mostly empty. Kathryn only ran into a few students and several other administrators, skipping out early to get ready for the evening’s activities.

She arrived at the gardens in only a few moments, making her way over towards the large stand of yellow and white tulips. Someone sat on a bench beside them, and as she approached, she realized it was Naomi Wildman. The young girl perked up when she spotted Kathryn approaching, jumping to her feet. “Hi Admiral, you figured it out.”

Kathryn cocked her head at the young girl, then turned when she heard a throat clearing. Samantha Wildman, sitting across the sidewalk, made a noise at her daughter as if she’d said too much, but she smiled at Kathryn as well.

“What did I figure out?” She reached the pair. Naomi looked at her mother, who smiled and nodded at her. Naomi pulled a padd from behind her back.

“I have this for you,” was all Naomi said, and she handed Kathryn the padd. “See you at the banquet tonight, Admiral.” She grinned before running over to where her mother was waiting, and without a word, they left.

Flabbergasted, Kathryn turned the padd over and saw a blank screen, prompting for her thumb print to access the contents. Once unlocked, another message came up on the screen.

_Kathryn, I know you’re probably tense from trying to keep your mind occupied with work, and tense because it isn’t working. Go home and relax before the banquet. Have a glass of wine. Put on your favorite music. I’ve already cleared your schedule for the rest of the day. Go home and relax. I wish I could be there with you tonight, but know I’m thinking of you and missing you._

Kathryn felt her eyes burning again even as her lips drew up in a smile. Chakotay really had done all he could to make this day the best it could be in his absence. She quickly tapped her comm badge, “Janeway to Sophia,” she heard her assistant chuckle as the comm-line activated.

“It’s true, Admiral. The rest of your day is free. See you this evening.” And with that Sophia cut the comm-line before Kathryn could say another word. Grinning to herself at Chakotay’s thoughtfulness, she took a deep breath, glanced down at the tulips one more time before slowly strolling out of the gardens and towards the transporters.

Kathryn and Chakotay had a two story townhouse in Mill Valley within walking distance of the National Forest that spanned the miles between the city and coast. As she walked up the front steps she realized that she’d left Chakotay’s flowers in her office. She didn’t care much about the rest of them, but she silently chastised herself for her error. She thought about sending a message to Sophia to have them beamed over, but as she opened the door she saw that that wasn’t necessary. The vase of roses rested at the center of the dining room table, and beside it was a small cylindrical data chip and a glass container of her favorite bath salts from Tuscany. With a grin she moved to the table and picked up the chip, quickly walking to the computer to activate it.

“Hello love,” Chakotay’s honeyed voice came across the speaker in front of her. Closing her eyes, she let out a hum as his voice instantly washed over her like a soothing balm, “Since you’re listening to this, I know I didn’t make it home for the banquet, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am about that. But I don’t have to tell you about the life of a Starfleet Captain,” he chuckled as her lips drew up. “I want you to play a game with me. I’ve left clues for you to find, starting with this one; Go to the first place that we christened the house after we moved in.”

Kathryn felt her cheeks flush as the voice recording ended. Pressing her lips together, she moved through the dining room and to the living room. It wasn’t an overly large room, more cozy than spacious, with a large stone fireplace. That was one of the things that they’d both fallen in love with about the house, and when Kathryn had come home from work on the first evening of their living here, Chakotay was waiting by the fireplace, having spread out several blankets, holding two glasses of Antarian Cider. They’d stayed up late into the night making love next to the fire, speaking of old times and of making new memories together.

As she approached the fireplace now, she noticed another data chip on the small end table beside the stone, along with a small bottle of oil. Before picking up the data chip, she uncorked the small glass bottle and lifted it to her nose, closing her eyes as the scent of vanilla invaded her senses. Chakotay had gotten her a bottle not long after they’d first come together, and she loved the way that he always seemed to rub up against her like a cat after she’d used it in the bath, so she used it as often as she could. Smiling to herself now, she picked up the data chip and fed it into the computer terminal in the living room.

“Mmm, bravo Kathryn,” Chakotay’s voice sounded in the room again, “though we both know that clue wasn’t really that tricky.” She grinned, knowing he spoke the truth. “I want you to take the bath salts and oil and run yourself a bath. There’s one more item you will need, and it is in my absolute favorite spot in the house.” There was a pause while Kathryn thought about that for a moment, “And an extra hint...it’s not where you might think.” He gave a soft chuckle and the recording ended.

Picking up the bottle of oil and the bath salts from the kitchen table, she made her way upstairs to their bedroom and the master bathroom.

She kicked off her boots by the foot of the bed before depositing her wares on the counter in the bathroom. Smiling down at the large jacuzzi tub, she ordered the computer to fill it before moving back into the bedroom to look for her next clue. She glanced down at the bed, even feeling under the pillows, but everything was as it should be. She knew they both enjoyed the bed and everything that happened there, but with a chuckle to herself she remembered that Chakotay had said it wasn’t where she might think. Her brow furrowed as she thought of where else it might be.

She knew he enjoyed their kitchen, so while the tub warmed up, she worked the zip of her jacket as she moved back down into the kitchen to look around. She checked on the counter, even inside the stove and the stasis unit, but found nothing. With a sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think of anything that might jog her memory. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the evening sun coming in the living room window, casting a golden orange glow across the floor. With a smile, she knew exactly where the next clue was hidden.

Entering the bedroom again, she moved over to the large bay window. This window faced the east and they both enjoyed the way the early morning sun shone through the wispy curtains they’d hung up. With a smile to herself, she spotted another data chip on the bench seat of the window. Palming the device, she remembered waking up on more than one occasion with Chakotay standing right where she was now; telling her how much he loved watching her sleep...watching the way the morning sun lit up her face. Pressing her lips together to stave off the emotion that threatened to surface again, she put the chip into the computer in the bedroom.

“That’s my girl,” Chakotay spoke, “I bet it wasn’t the first place you looked, but I knew you’d figure it out eventually. Kathryn I can’t wait until I’m home and I can stand in that spot and watch you sleep; watch you open those beautiful blue eyes and smile at me.” He sighed contentedly on the recording, “I miss you so much, Kathryn. I can’t wait to get home and see you. But until then, go take your bath. Relax and unwind. You’ve got plenty of time before the banquet.”

Kathryn’s brow furrowed again. He’d said that there was one more thing he’d left for her.

“I didn’t forget, Kathryn, I just wanted you to wonder for a moment,” she chuckled at the same time as he did on the recording. “Go look in the closet. I’ve left something for you.”

She quickly made her way over to the closet, pulling open the door to search her garments. She saw her uniforms, her casual and formal wear, and her pajamas...and where her bathrobe usually hung there was a different one. Her normal bathrobe was pale pink and cotton, simple, and reaching just past her knees. This one was royal blue silk, and she could tell just by looking that it would barely reach the top of her thighs. With a sly grin, she took the garment off the hanger and carried it back to the bathroom. When she set it down on the counter, it made a soft thudding sound. Realizing that it had two small pockets in the front, and that something was in one of the pockets, she felt around the slippery material until a familiar data chip fell into her hand. It was her favorite collection of Chopin Nocturnes. With a smile, she slid it into the small sound system in the bathroom and immediately felt some of the stress of her day melt away as the soft piano music filled the room.

She undressed without much thought, tossing her uniform in the direction of the refresher before pulling the pins out of her hair.

She’d let it grow some since they’d been back, and now normally wore it in a low bun off the nape of her neck. Once she’d brushed her hair out, she twisted it into a messy knot at the top of her head to keep it out of the water. She wasn’t sure how she was going to style it later, but she didn’t want it getting wet.

She then poured a healthy amount of the lavender bath salts and the vanilla oil into the tub and after activating the gentle jets, she slipped into the water with a heavy sigh.

Letting her eyes slip shut, she smiled to herself as the warm water and bubbles caressed her skin. She could feel her nerve endings relaxing and soaking up the heat from the bath; she hummed gently along with the piano music. Before long, she felt herself floating, literally, between sleep and waking; that soft in between place where the brain hovered at the edge of consciousness. Letting out another sigh, she let the relaxing atmosphere calm her even further.

“Hmmm, Kathryn,” Chakotay’s voice sounded, and Kathryn’s eyes flew open as she glanced about the room. He wasn’t there, but it took her a moment to realize he’d recorded his voice over top of the music. “I can’t tell you what I would give to be there with you right now. I can picture you,” he sighed, the faintest moan sounding over the recording and Kathryn felt heat immediately begin to pool low in her belly at the sound. “Imagine me standing in the doorway, right now, watching you. Imagine me watching the water caress your skin and slide over your body when you move.” He moaned again, as did she. Closing her eyes, she could picture him standing there, leaning against the door jam as he watched her bathe.

“Oh, Kathryn, how I used to imagine you on Voyager, whenever I _knew_ you were in the bath, just on the other side of the wall. I can’t tell you the number of times I got hard, picturing your gorgeous body slipping into the water,” he hummed over the recording and Kathryn subconsciously let her fingers roam across the skin of her abdomen. “I never told you before,” his voice had dropped nearly an octave, taking on the husky quality it always did when he was aroused. Hearing him speak now was quickly bringing on her own arousal. Her fingers whispered over her skin, skimming the undersides of her breasts as he continued, “but many of the nights on New Earth, when you would bathe, I would sneak to the door and watch,” he chuckled to himself, “I always waited until I knew you were in the water, but I couldn’t help myself. I only ever saw the back of your head or your arms, but just knowing that you were mere meters away from me, without anything on...oh, Kathryn...it took all my willpower to keep me in the house.”

Kathryn’s lips turned up in a half grin as she thought back, all those years ago. She’d never known that he’d done that. Whenever they’d spoken when she’d been in the tub, he’d always been deep inside the house, speaking loudly so she could hear him. Her smile widened at the thought of him. She had loved him, even then, but hadn’t allowed those feelings to blossom. She’d been a Starfleet Captain, even on a planet with only two inhabitants, she’d kept to protocol; drawing that line in the sand that she refused to allow either of them to cross.

“It was worth the wait, though,” he hummed low again, “Do you remember the first bath we took together?” She chuckled to herself; she did indeed. It was one of her favorite ways to relax with him, and they often shared a bath at the end of a particularly difficult or stressful day. “Oh, Kathryn, I wish I was there with you right now. Do you know what I’d do?” She drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she pictured him, sitting on the edge of the large tub, watching her.

“You know I’d join you, but not right away. Let me tell you what I’d do first.” Kathryn whimpered at his words. He’d never been vocal like this before. Sure, they both talked during sex, but it was usually cries of passion and encouragement. Never before had he been so candid. She wished he was in the room with her now.

“I’d stand in the doorway, watching you. Your eyes would be shut, like I bet they are right now, and I’d sneak up next to the tub and sit on the edge. I would try to be quiet, hoping I could watch you without your knowing. Mmm, I picture the water level high enough to cover you, but whenever you take a deep breath, your breasts slide into view,” Kathryn let out a sigh, feeling arousal build in her core at his tone and his words. “I imagine the soap sliding down your skin. Your nipples are hard, and I can just see them before they disappear back under the water.”

Kathryn let her fingers slide up her belly and over her breasts, whimpering as her palms slid over the hard peaks. “I wouldn’t be able to help myself. My fingers would follow them under the water. Oh, Kathryn I wish I could touch you now.” He sighed again, “I love your breasts. I love the weight of them in my hands.” He hummed again, “but if I were there now, I’d kneel next to the tub, letting my fingers slide down the skin of your stomach. Down, down...down,” he whispered out as Kathryn’s own fingers mimicked his words.

Parting her folds, two of her fingers slid down along the flesh of her sex. As she expected, she was already wet, from her own hands and Chakotay’s words. With a soft moan, she let her fingers slip across her bundle of nerves, whimpering as jolts of pleasure pulsed along her nerve endings. Using her middle finger, she began a pattern of tight circles, trying to imagine that it was Chakotay touching her.

“You’re touching yourself now, aren’t you Kathryn? Are you imagining that it’s me?” His voice was even darker, and she could picture him; his eyes nearly black with arousal, his hot breath caressing the skin of her neck. He would have gotten in the tub by now, sitting behind her with his arms around her...his own fingers playing over the skin of her breast and sliding between her thighs. She moaned as she pictured it in her mind’s eye. “You vixen, you’re going to be the death of me. I’m glad I’m off duty for the night, because I’m so hard right now, picturing you lying there, touching yourself.” He growled low in his throat and her fingers moved faster, “But right now, I want you to stop.”

Kathryn’s eyes flew open and her lips parted as she gasped in a breath, her fingers slowing down, though she did not stop. “Yes, you heard me, my love. I want you to stop touching yourself.” She heard him chuckle and her brow furrowed as she sighed in frustration...how did he know?

“I know you’re aroused, love. But the next time you come, I want it to be my mouth and my body that brings you over the edge. I want to watch your muscles quiver when I taste you, to watch your skin tremble when I touch you. Oh, Kathryn, you have no idea what you do to me. I’m hard right now, just thinking about it...thinking about you. Imagining you touching yourself, bringing yourself pleasure,” he gave a low growl that went straight to her center. “It’s all I can do not to touch myself.” He chuckled gently, “I do sometimes, you know. When I miss you more than I can stand, I imagine you beside me, running your hands over my body, pressing your flesh against mine.” Kathryn could hear a rustling sound over the recording and knew he was touching himself right now, and she let out her own moan of pleasure as she pictured it. “I’m so hard, Kathryn...all because of you.” 

She sighed again, her arousal kicking into overdrive at the fresh visual his words were giving her. She _could_ just finish. He wouldn’t know. With a groan of frustration her fingers stilled their movements, but remained pressed to her sex. Of course he would know. He wasn’t here now, but he would be in another few weeks, and he would know. One look at her and he would know.

Letting out a long, wavering breath, she reluctantly pulled her fingers away from her center and let both hands rest next to her body at the bottom of the tub. For a moment all she could hear was her own breathing and the soft classical music that still played over the speakers. She knew Chakotay wasn’t done speaking to her, but he was giving her time to get her own arousal under control. She tried very hard not to picture him, alone in his quarters that used to be hers, rock hard and touching himself through his uniform pants. Or maybe he’d already changed into pajamas...perhaps he was nude.

This wasn’t helping her situation. With a rueful chuckle, she focused on the music and the warmth of the water, the scent of vanilla and lavender surrounding her in the steamy room. 

When Chakotay spoke again, his voice was softer, less heady, and Kathryn knew he’d also taken that time to reign in his own lust. “I’m sorry to take away your pleasure, my love, but I’ll give it back tenfold when I get home. But in the meantime, I’m thrilled that you will be going to the banquet tonight. Can you believe that Voyager has already been home a year? And what a year it’s been. I’ve enjoyed every moment of it, and spending it with you. I’m glad you’ll be able to spend this evening with our friends and family.

“I have one more clue for you, love. When you’re ready, I want you to dry off and slip on that new bathrobe, and go out on the terrace. I love you.”

Her curiosity was absolutely piqued at his last message, but she wasn’t ready to leave the haven of the tub just yet. There were still four songs left on this data chip, and she let it play to its conclusion. Once the last few notes of the G flat minor nocturne concluded, she hummed contentedly as she finally pulled the drain plug and got up and out of the water. She toweled off methodically, careful to not pay too much attention to those parts of her body that were still quite aroused. She spritzed on a dash of the spicy floral perfume Chakotay had gotten her for her birthday before slipping the silky robe on, tying it shut loosely. The slippery fabric against her skin did little to stifle her arousal.

Asking the computer to raise the temperature in the room several degrees, she moved through the bedroom and to the set of double doors that led to their private terrace that overlooked the backyard and national forest. As soon as she touched the door lock she heard the telltale whine of a transporter beam and the shimmery blue light engulfed her body.

As the vision of the trees at dusk faded from her view, she felt plush carpet beneath her feet as she rematerialized in an unfamiliar location. From the looks of the large room, it was a hotel suite, and the sunset over the water blazed through the windows, telling her she was probably still in San Francisco. She only had a moment to ponder her location, however, for as she turned about the room she spotted a set of wide open double doors, overlooking a balcony. And on that balcony, just turning around at the sound of the transport, was Chakotay.

She stood frozen in place, taking in the sight of him. He wore tuxedo pants and black socks, and a crisp white shirt with several buttons undone, revealing his caramel skin beneath. A black bowtie lay undone, draped around his neck under his collar, and his hair was slicked back. She watched, unable to move or speak as he approached her. 

Just before he reached her, the warm scent of his cologne, sandalwood and smoke, invaded her senses and seemed to shake her back to reality. “You’re here.” It was equal parts question and statement, but it pressed his dimples into his cheeks as he opened his arms for her. With a sigh, she leaned into his embrace, the warmth of his body leeched easily through the thin material of her robe. The arousal that had just started to dissipate came back full force as she felt the tell tale hardness of Chakotay’s erection press into her stomach as he pulled her closer to his body.

“Oh Kathryn, it feels so good to have you back in my arms.” Chakotay hummed and Kathryn could feel the vibration in her cheek as she pressed herself closer to him, taking a deep breath as his heat and scent surrounded her.

“You sneaky man, leaving me all those clues. Leading me on a wild goose chase when you’ve been here all along,” finally pulling back to look up at him, she really took in his appearance, “Why are you already dressed for the banquet? It isn’t for another hour.”

His dimples pressed into his cheeks as he smiled down, laying a kiss on her forehead before backing up so he could look at her, a devilish twinkle in his eyes, “Well, I wasn’t sure how long you’d be in the bath, or whether or not you’d do as I asked on the recording,” his eyes traveled down her body, licking his lips at the sliver of skin visible between the lapels of her robe, “Mmm, but I can tell that you did,” he took a deep breath, no doubt able to smell her arousal as the tone of his voice darkened. “I was hoping we’d have time before we had to leave, but I was ready to meet you there, just in case.” His eyes lifted to meet hers once again, “I’m glad we have time,” he practically growled out the words.

Kathryn felt her knees tremble at the predatory look in those dark irises, and leaned up to press her lips to his, but he backed away, a glimmer twinkling in those brown depths, “Not yet,” he grinned before taking her hand, leading her to the large, four poster bed. He’d already drawn back the covers, and half a dozen pillows were propped against the headboard. She sat down on the bed, waiting to see what Chakotay would do, but he just stood at the foot of the bed, watching her. “Lay back,” he finally whispered.

Kathryn sank back against the pillows, the movements of her body pulling the robe apart just enough to reveal the porcelain swell of her breasts, the hem raising enough to see the curve of her ass and the faintest glimpse of her glistening arousal when she drew her knees up, knowing exactly what it would do to him. The growl he let out told her it was working.

“Kathryn, you minx. I know what you’re trying to do, but it won’t work. I know you want me to rip that robe off of you and take you hard and fast,” he grinned, pressing his hips forward so she could see the way his hardness pressed against the material of his pants, “I can tell you’re ready for me. I could smell you. I still can,” as if to prove the fact, he took a deep breath through his nose, letting out a contented sigh. “I’m ready for you too. I have been for weeks,” he closed his eyes, taking another deep breath, “But I’m going to make you wait,” he grinned, sliding the tie from around his neck, dropping it on the floor.

He took his time, unbuttoning his shirt, watching Kathryn’s own eyes darken as she pressed her thighs together to alleviate the pressure in her center. He slid the shirt off his shoulders, laying it across a chair to keep it pristine for when he actually had to wear it later. Kathryn watched as he ever so slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down and off before removing his socks as well. He sat down on the bed, wearing only his boxer briefs. She waited to see if he’d shed his last article of clothing, but he did not, instead moving to lay on his side beside her. She moved to mirror him, but he put a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her on her back.

“You look beautiful in your new robe, Kathryn. I tried to imagine how it would look on you, but the reality is much better than anything my mind could come up with.” As he spoke, he rested his head in his hand, using the fingers of the other to part the lapels just a bit farther, brushing his fingers up and down her sternum, between her breasts without actually touching them. She arched her back towards his touch, but he would not reward her...not yet.

He let his eyes drift over her hair, still twisted and messy at the back of her head. Several pieces had fallen around her face, and he let out a contented sigh. He loved this version of her. He admired Admiral Janeway, but he adored Kathryn...the Kathryn that only he was allowed to see. He loved the heavily lidded eyes, the rosy cheeks and parted lips that only his attentions brought on. He’d first fallen in love with her mind before he’d learned of the pleasures of her body, and he loved both in equal measure.

Deciding that two could play at this game that he was about, she bent one knee, bringing it up and parting the bottom of her robe as the expanse of her thigh was exposed to him, bringing an arm up behind her head so she could better watch whatever it was that he had in store for her. His eyes darted to hers in a knowing look, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses to the outside of her leg, occasionally allowing his tongue to slide out and taste her. On his way to her knee he turned his face, allowing his five o’clock shadow to scrape against her thigh, grinning when he felt goosebumps pebble her flesh.

He watched as her breathing became more rapid and shallow as her arousal reached fever pitch. He loved this version of her; wanton and desperate, the musk of her arousal so heavy in the air he could practically taste it. And taste it he wanted to. With a speed and force she wasn’t prepared for, he snatched her ankle and ducked under her leg, pressing her thighs apart as she gasped in surprise. Holding himself up on one arm, he reached for the tie of her robe with the other, pulling the silk away until she was splayed out before him. With a sigh of relief he moved up her body until his face hovered above hers, his dimples puckering his cheeks as he looked down at her, “I love you.”

Before she could respond, he pressed his lips to hers, letting his tongue dip down to taste her. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he began moving down her body, whispering kisses across her collarbone and up to her shoulder. Moving back to center, he let his nose slide against the skin of her neck, taking a deep breath and reveling in the scent of her perfume. His tongue darted out to taste her again, taking in the tang of her perfume and bath oil. Her breathing grew even more rapid as his nose brushed the underside of her left breast.

As slowly as possible, and much too slow for Kathryn’s liking, Chakotay let his lips brush up the side of her breast, placing kisses in concentric circles as he got closer to his goal. Kathryn was desperate to slide her fingers into his hair in a death grip and force his movements, but she also knew that allowing him his little torments would be well worth it.

Parting his lips, he took her nipple between them. He applied no pressure, merely brushed her skin with his, his erection hardening further as her nipple hardened at his attentions. He replaced his lips with his tongue, circling the bud gently before finally closing his lips around it, applying just enough suction to have her mewling beneath him. She arched, letting out a moan as the heat of his mouth sent radiating waves of pleasure pulsing through her body to land at her center. After a time he released her flesh, blowing a stream of air across it, marveling as it hardened further. Kissing the skin between her breasts, he moved to give the other equal attention. This time, he let his fingers begin to whisper up and down the skin of her leg, brushing closer and closer to her center, but never quite close enough.

He knew she was nearly desperate now, as he was himself, but he loved to draw out these moments, making their final joining all that more powerful. He felt her trembling beneath him, her muscles flexing and relaxing in tandem beneath his touch, and after a final kiss to her sternum, he began working his way down, letting his tongue taste and his teeth nip at her flesh as he moved towards his goal. Kathryn’s breaths were coming out in shallow pants, soft moans sounding occasionally. With a grin to himself, he moved down, pressing her thighs apart, taking in the sight of heaven before him.

Kathryn loved to watch Chakotay eat her out; the sight of his face between her thighs, his own eyes shutting in pleasure as he tasted her only added to the delicious cacophony of sensations. She watched now, eyes heavily lidded as he licked his lips, his eyes falling shut as a moan escaped his lips as he pressed his mouth into her sodden flesh.

Chakotay knew she would be close; he’d known that she’d been touching herself in the bath as he’d spoken to her over her music recording. He’d hoped he’d timed his words to get her close enough before so that she would soon find her pleasure now.

He didn’t have to wait long.

The moment his tongue slid between her folds, she was on the precipice of orgasm. He groaned at the feel of how wet she already was. She’d been worked up in the bath, and a quivering mess of pleasure filled nerve endings as Chakotay had been kissing and touching her. That combined with the nearly four weeks that they had been apart caused every muscle in her body to tense as the blood rushed to her heated center. Chakotay chuckled, knowing she wouldn’t last long, and worked to bring her over the edge, his tongue darting back and forth across her clit before his lips pursed around it, using suction to add stimulation.

Fisting the bedsheets, Kathryn cried out as her orgasm tore through her in a wave of blissful relief. She felt her toes curl as pleasure coursed through her body, roaring behind her ears and causing her heart to nearly beat out of her chest. Biting down on her lip, she held her breath to continue the sensation a few more seconds before letting the air escape through her nose in a satisfied sigh, her eyes slipping shut as her body relaxed into the mattress.

Chakotay continued to lap at her flesh, delighting in the way her body occasionally twitched when he hit just the right spot, sending little aftershocks of pleasure through her. His touch grew lighter and lighter as he helped her come down from her high until he pressed a final kiss to her center before moving back up her body, placing soft kisses on her pliant flesh. As he moved up her body, he pushed his underwear down and off, coming to rest between her thighs as his lips descended on hers.

She could smell her own scent on him as he moved up her body and it made her mouth water. She loved the fact that she could mark him so, claim him as her own, and when his lips pressed against hers, her tongue slid against his, hungrily. He remembered the first time he’d realized that she enjoyed the essence of herself on his lips, he’d nearly come at the thought. He loved her sensuality; her enjoyment of her own body added to the enjoyment they found in each other.

He nudged her thighs a bit wider apart, the head of his erection lightly pressing against her entrance, but she pulled away from his kiss, “Oh no, you don’t. It’s my turn,” she husked out, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Knowing what she was after, he used his strength to lift and flip her, sliding under her body until she sat atop his thighs, Chakotay laying on his back where Kathryn had just been. She loved how strong he was and how easily he could manipulate her body. Biting her bottom lip again, she slid forward, trapping his erection between her folds. With a devilish smile, she began to stroke up and down his length, pleasuring herself against the velvety steel of him. His hands came up to grasp her hips in an attempt to slow her movements, knowing that she was teasing him for no other reason than to tease him. 

She let her arms raise, her fingers sliding into her hair while simultaneously lifting her breasts as her chest stretched, “It wasn’t very nice of you to get me all worked up in the bath and not let me finish.” He let out a whimpering groan as he closed his eyes to focus on keeping his own orgasm at bay. “Do you know what your voice does to me, when you speak like that?” Her own voice was a heady tenor as she let her fingers slide down her body, cupping her own breasts before coming to rest on his stomach. “Listening to you say those things...you’ve never done that before,” she cocked an eyebrow at him as she stilled her movements, causing him to open his eyes. “I liked it.” And with that she tilted her pelvis and moved backwards, taking his length inside her in one swift thrust. Chakotay groaned out a sigh as he was finally enveloped in her heat.

“Spirits I’ve missed you, Kathryn,” his fingers slid up her abdomen and up to her chest, cupping her breasts as she had done a moment ago, reveling in the feel of her on top of him and surrounding him. “You have...no idea how hard it was...to make that recording,” his words came out in pants as he struggled to last long enough for her to find completion again. “I had to stop three times...to get myself...under control,” he pinched her nipples in the webbing between his thumb and forefingers, his cock twitching at the moan that escaped her lips as she pressed her chest into his hands. “Imagining you in the bath, knowing what you were doing,” he sighed as she quickened her pace, his hips bucking up into her of their own accord as he felt his own pleasure begin to crackle into being, “It was all I could do not to beam back home and join you.”

Kathryn chuckled as she swiveled her hips, clenching her inner muscles to add to Chakotay’s pleasure. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, he moved one of his hands down between her thighs, working his thumb in tight circles over her bundle of nerves to bring Kathryn over the edge with him. He could tell it was working when soft little moans began to sound in her throat.

She was beautiful like this; riding him with utter abandon as she worked to bring pleasure to them both. As much as she loved when Chakotay was the aggressor in their love making, she also loved to take charge, and he loved to let her.

He felt her inner walls flutter before they clamped down on him as another orgasm exploded into being, firing along her nerve endings, pulling him even deeper inside her body. The vice grip on his shaft milked his own pleasure from his body, and as she thrust down onto him one last time, he sat up, crushing her body against his as his own orgasm pulsed out of his body and into hers. Pressing his forehead into the skin of her neck, he could feel her pulse thundering as a keening moan hummed in her throat. With a relieved sigh, he lay back down slowly, pulling Kathryn with him to lay atop him, his length still buried inside her heat.

With a contented sigh, Kathryn pressed her cheek into his chest, listening to his own heart pounding as it worked to carry much needed oxygen from his lungs to the rest of his body. She hummed out another sigh at the feel of Chakotay’s fingers moving up and down the skin of her back, whispering a feather light touch along her spine.

“I missed you so much, Kathryn,” he closed his eyes, pulling her tight against his body. She responded by fluttering her inner walls again around his softening erection. He moaned out a chuckle at the stimulation, “We are either going to need to figure out how to get a certain Admiral more time in deep space, or a certain Captain is going to start taking shorter missions. I hate being away from you.”

Kathryn didn’t respond, merely slid her arms beneath him to return his embrace. She agreed and felt the same way. She missed deep space missions. She missed her crew. She missed Voyager. And she missed Chakotay.

After another moment she slid off of him, cringing at the loss of him inside her. She turned on her side to face him, and he mirrored her posture, moving to press a gentle kiss to her lips before lacing his fingers with hers. “I love you, Admiral.” She grinned, her blue eyes shining.

“I love you too, Captain.”

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, simply reveling in the fact that they were together.

After a time, however, Chakotay smiled, sitting up and pulling Kathryn with him, “Come on, we have to get ready for the banquet, for real this time.”

After a quickly shared sonic shower, Chakotay began to dress again in his tuxedo while Kathryn looked on, wearing her blue silk robe once again. She’d twisted her hair up into a simple bun, and figured once Chakotay was dressed, they would beam back home so she could finish getting ready. She was surprised, however, when he moved to the closet and produced a garment bag. She quirked her eyebrow at him as he lay it down on the bed.

He watched as she unzipped it, finding a lovely midnight blue evening gown and matching lingerie. She’d noticed when he’d pulled on his jacket that there was a dark blue handkerchief in the pocket, and now she knew why. Grinning, she slipped off her robe, pulling on the strapless bra before reaching for the matching lace panties. Before she could grab them, however, Chakotay beat her to it, slipping the scrap of fabric into his pocket, “Oh, you won’t be needing those tonight.” He spoke with a wicked grin.

With a chuckle she stepped into the dress, turning her back so Chakotay could do up the zipper. He stepped up behind her, sliding his arms around her middle to rest his chin on her shoulder, laying a gentle kiss next to the thin strap of her dress. “You look stunning, love.”

He produced a pair of heels that Kathryn quickly stepped into, and after giving herself a once over in the bathroom mirror, she deemed herself ready to go. “Are we coming back here tonight, or going home after the banquet?”

Chakotay smiled at her, taking her hand and brushing a kiss across her knuckles, “We have the room for the whole weekend. I canceled the meeting that you scheduled for tomorrow, and told your mom you wouldn’t be home for Sunday brunch,” he winked at her, chuckling when her cheeks pinked, even as she thrilled at the idea of an uninterrupted weekend with Chakotay.

“What _are_ we going to do with all of that free time?” She giggled, moving to activate the transporter.

“I’ll give you one clue,” he spoke before his lips pressed to hers once again.


End file.
